


Puddles

by infiniteworld8



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Accidentally Drunk With Robitussin, Bathing/Washing, Borderline Homophobic Comments, Consent Issues Are Discussed, Developing Relationship, Drunken Kissing, Fainting, Groping, Hot Tub, Influenza, Intoxication, M/M, Massive Amounts of Cold Medicine will Not Make you well, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: After Ashley catches the flu, Andy winds up taking care of him, but Ashley proves to be a difficult patient.  Between dealing with a Robitussin-high Ashley, an upset stomach, Ashley drunken attempts at seduction and Andy's own hidden feelings, Andy's got his work cut out for him.Written for the Prompt:"I can't believe your mind went GAY to fingering"two bros CHILLIN in a hot tub 5 feet apart cuz they're not gayminivanorangesSupercalifagilisticexpialidocious





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> And because my friends are just as crazy as I am the alternative Title is Man Love Marination: A Tale of Emesis and Emotion.
> 
> This was written from a crack prompt of:
> 
> "I can't believe your mind went GAY to fingering"  
> two bros CHILLIN in a hot tub 5 feet apart cuz they're not gay  
> minivan  
> oranges  
> Supercalifagilisticexpialidocious
> 
> And because my friends are just as crazy as I am the alternative Title is Man Love Marination: A Tale of Emesis and Emotion.

“When ‘e 'ket 'pa---” Ash broke off what he had been about to say and launched into a fit of coughing that culminated into a round of sneezing. Two soggy Kleenex and three minutes later Ash continued.  “When we get back to L.A I'm sleeping forever. “ Or at least that was what Andy thought he had said. It was hard to tell with Ash's congestion garbled voice.

Andy shook his head. A sick Ash was a complaining Ash.  He was about to reply when Ash reached down to the small bag near his feet and pulled out the bottle of Robitussin he had been sucking down for the last half hour. Ash gulped down another mouthful before replacing the cap and was about to stow the bottle away when Andy snapped it out of his grasp.

It was more than ¾ empty. “ Just how much of this did you take?”

Ash didn't answer . Instead he focused on peeling an orange (which he had wheedled from a flight attendant). He popped a section of orange into his mouth chewed and swallowed before answering.

“Well I opened the bottle yesterday so….”

Andy narrowed his eyes. “Ash…”

Ash sighed. “ Maybe half...A little more.”

“Do you read the instructions? You don't just down a half bottle of Robitussin. You can overdose yourself and--” Andy stopped talking as he realised Ash had stopped talking and instead was drinking something from another small bottle.

“ Don't  tell me that's what I think it is.”

“Than I won't.”. Ash smirked and turned his head finishing up the bottle with a wince while keeping it out of Andy's reach. Ash gave a long belch and settled back in his seat, while the odor of whiskey lingered in the air.

“ Where did you get that…”

“Perks of first class. Minibar.”

Andy was beyond pissed but arguing with Ash would get him nowhere. Ash was stubborn as hell and Andy was too, all that would lead too was a fight.

Ash finished up his orange in silence as Andy tried to read a magazine and not say anything but as Ash started on another orange Andy spoke up.

“ Should you really be eating that.”

Ash looked bewildered. “What are you talking about its an _orange_. Jake is always going on about how vitamin C is good for colds. I'm being _healthy._ ” The way Ash said healthy made Andy want to punch him but instead he confined himself to saying.

“That's your fifth orange.”

“I'm hungry I missed breakfast and lunch.”

“Because you felt sick to your stomach!”

“ I feel fine now.” Ash ate another section of orange.

Andy gritted his teeth but managed to remain silent. The rest of the flight passed quietly and 40 minutes later they were leaving the  plane. They said goodbyes to the other guys and Ash and Andy headed out ready to go home. CC, Jinxx, and Jake had some expo set up. Andy might have gone too but he knew if he did Ash would insist on going also.

And the only place Ash needed to go was bed.

Andy thought about catching a cab or an uber but he wasn't in the mood for would be fans ambushing him or a nosey cabbie asking questions. Plus they had a private car rented.

Or so he thought. 20 minutes later he was gritting his teeth as he was handed the keys to a minivan. Their rental car had been given away to someone else and instead of a roomy SUV Andy had something that wouldn't have looked out of place with a soccer mom.

He would have taken a cab at this point but Ash was acting really weird and the desire to stay out the tabloids was higher than his desire to avoid being seen in a minivan.

Ash got in the passenger seat not even bothering to pack his luggage. Andy grumbled under his breath as he packed his and Ash's luggage in the back. Then he got in the driver's seat and set off.

By the time they got to the highway Ash still hadn't spoken and instead was sipping noisly from a water bottle he had gotten in the airport. It was one of those over large ones that held about two liters and Ash was one litre into it.

Andy winced….knowing this wasn't going to end well. Ash's face was pale and his eyes were unfocused.

Andy looked at from the highway as Ash turned to him. “Did you read mary Poppins?”

“What?”

Ash repeated it and Andy stared at him blankly for a moment before looking back towards traffic. “What the hell kind of question is that...It's a movie? It's not a book...Do you have a fever or something.”

Ash ignored the last comment. “It's a series by P. L. Travers...Read it as a kid.”

“Okaaaaaaaay….” Andy wondered what else to say but Ash was now humming to himself and then began bizarrely laughing before saying.

“It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of…”

“Ash what the fuck?” Andy cut off Ash's impromptu song and took a hand off the steering wheel to check if Ash had a fever. Ash's forehead was hot to the touch and his skin was sweaty.

Andy was willing to bet it wasn't just a fever making Ash weird. The Robitussin whiskey combo hadn't been a good idea. Andy was driving but in the front pocket of his backpack he had Tylenol. It took him a minute to get Ash's attention so he could pass him the backpack (Ash was examining the seat belt webbing with fascination) and several more minutes to one handedly  fish out a bottle of Tylenol.

He shook out three pills and passed them to Ash.

Ash stared at the Tylenol pills not making a move to take them. “ I don't want these.”

Andy sighed. “Just take the pills Ash.”

“I don't think I need them and I don't want them.”

Andy tried to keep his voice even but Ash was driving him up the wall. Instead of swallowing the Tylenol he had lined them up on the dashboard and was focused on attempting to stack them on top of each other.

“Ash will you take the fucking meds?” Ash stared at him before popping the pills in his mouth and swallowing them with a mouthful of water.

It all came to a head ten minutes later. Ash still wasn't asleep, and Andy had no idea how he was still awake after the amount of Robitussin he had taken but somehow Ash was.

He was alternately singing snatches of Mary Poppins songs under his breaths and reaching over to try to twirl Andy's hair.

He flat out giggled as Andy pushed his hand away and muttered for the twentieth time “Cut it out Ash.”

“Whyyyyyy, don't wanna.” Ash grabbing a strand again, Andy swatted his hand away.

“I mean it Ash.”

Ash's hand abruptly pulled away and Andy exasperatedly muttered “Thanks.” Ash didn't respond , and Andy looked over immediately seeing why Ash was silent.

He had a hand clamped over his mouth.

“Shit.” They were on a three lane highway and traffic was tight but Andy did his best to edge over to the shoulder.

Ash pulled his hand away and let out a long burp, he looked relieved and started to say. “I'm okay…” He stopped mid sentence and retched, before he could do anything a mouthful of vomit came up, landing on his shirt and jeans. Ash clamped a hand over his mouth again and as Andy desperately tried to get through the packed highway.

Horns blared and Andy saw out the corner of his eye Ash's shoulders shake and than vomit was spilling through the fingers of the hand he still had clamped to his mouth. Andy tried to let the window down so Ash could lean his head out but the controls were either jammed or broken.

Ash heaved again and his hand fell away as he started coughing and Andy saw a chunk of vomit come out his nose.

_Fuck._

Ash leaned forward his seatbelt holding him back. Andy quickly reached across unbuckling it as Ash puked onto the floor mat. It was still mostly liquid and pieces of chewed up orange. Andy pulled onto the shoulder , tossed the car in park only to find the crisis was over...Mostly. Ash was breathing hard and his nose and eyes were streaming from the effort. Andy tried not to notice some of the vomit must have went the wrong way when Ash coughed, as a tiny orange piece hung from Ash's right nostril.

The car smelled of puke...This would definitely be a huge bill for a massive cleaning. Vomit was pooled on the mat at Ash's feet. Ash had splatters down his shirt and pants and had even managed to hit his own shoes with the back splash.

He stared at Andy without speaking. There wasn't anything to say.  Andy waited for Ash to catch his breath than asked “Think you're done for a bit?”

Ash nodded uncertainly. Andy frowned then looked around for a plastic bag or cup of some sort in case Ash got sick again.

In the end the only thing he found was a towel from his backpack it wasn't very big but he handed it to Ash anyway. “You can wipe off your face and then if you puke  try to catch it in here and I'll pull over as soon as I can.”

Ash didn't indicate he had heard but blankly took the towel.

Andy sighed and reached over using the cloth and some of Ash's water to start wiping Ash's face. Ash grabbed the towel at that finishing the job himself before.

Andy started the car back up, they were pretty close to Ash's house and Andy figured it made more sense to get there and get cleaned up than to try to do more at the roadside.

The car smelled horrible and Andy couldn't get the windows down. The smell got to Ash and as they were pulling up to his place Ash opened the door (without warning or waiting for the car to stop) and proceeded to dry heave while Andy held the back of his shirt so he didn't topple out the car.

Andy parked the car and went around to Ash's side. Ash was leaned back in his seat eyes closed.

“Hey.”

Ash cracked one eye opened.

“It's getting late . I'm going to bring our bags in and then I'm going to stay here tonight.”

“You don't have to. I'm fine--” Ash started to protest. Andy snorted and shook his head.

“I'm staying.”

“I'll help get the bags.” Ash started to get out the car, only to be pushed back in as Andy noticed how unsteady he was.

“Wait for me.”

Ash thankfully listened and Andy carried all their bags in before going to get Ash.

Ash was ghost white and sweaty. His eyes were closed and he had a hand snaked under his shirt massaging his stomach.

“Ready?” Andy helped Ash out and slipped an arm under his as the bassist wobbled. Supporting Ash meant Andy had to stoop and it was slow going to the house.

Ash belched and burped the whole time making Andy nervously duck out the way repeatedly. Halfway to the house Ash just stopped walking, his legs went limp, and Ash caught him as Ash slumped against him.

Andy thought he was passing out until Ash mumbled miserably. “I don't wanna walk...Can I sit down.”

“Just a few more steps dude.”

“I need to sit down.” Ash tried to lower himself to the ground and Andy held him up.

“We need to get in the house.”

“Andy…” Ash pouted, and Andy almost gave in but Ash was sick and smelly and covered in puke while leaning against him. The smell was making Andy sick. For both their sakes the sooner Ash got inside and in a shower the better.

“No.” Ash slumped his shoulders but didn't move instead he leaned into Andy more.

“Ash you gotta walk. You have to work with me here.”

 

Ash still wasn't moving and Andy tried to turn him around only to accidentally hit Ash in the stomach.

There was a grunt of paIn followed a second later by a rush of vomit. Ash was still turned towards Andy and what had to be at least a few cupfuls of liquid landed on Andy, as Ash heaved again he tried to turn away in time but was unsuccessful and Andy was the recipient of a second wave.

After the second round Ash seemed to be done. Andy lowered him to the ground then started pulling off his own shirt which was covered in puke. Andy left his jeans on even though they were covered too.

Ash was even more filthy and looked if possible more miserable. “ Sorry.”

His voice was hoarse and Andy forced his face into a semblance of a smile trying not to act as grossed out as he felt. “It's okay, it's my fault for hitting you accidentally….do you feel like you can walk now?”

Ash nodded and with Andy's help slowly got to his feet. Andy helped Ash into the house, made his way back to the car and mopped up the vomit in the car as best as he could.

When he got in the house Ash was nowhere in sight and it was deathly silent.

“Ash?” Andy frowned , beginning to worry Ash had passed out and that was why he wasn't answering. “Ash , man where are you?”

Andy , quickly searched the house, and almost immediately found Ash in the bathroom. He was laying on the floor, eyes half closed.

“Ash!” Ash opened his eyes at that and gave a groan.

“Stop yelling.”

“Why are you laying here?”  

“My head hurts. I just wanna sleep.”

“You're covered in vomit.” It was true. Ash even had some in his hair.

“I don't care. “ Ash sounded miserable as he hoarsely added. “ Stomach hurts.”

Andy frowned, he was sympathetic to how Ash felt but the smell of puke was overpowering in the confined space of the bathroom.

“I know but you need a quick shower at least.”

Ash made no attempt to move. Andy sighed and moved forward crouching down to pull Ash to a sitting position. Ash groaned and went even paler as he sat up. “I really don't feel good” Ash mumbled the words, his eyes glassy.

“A quick shower then I'll let you sleep.” Ash frowned but didn't answer. Instead he sat still, not moving so Andy reached out pulling off Ash's shirt.

He pulled Ash to his feet and reached for the button to his jeans. Ash giggled and leaned forward half slumping against Andy as Andy started to pull his jeans down.

“Can't wait to get me in bed huh?”

“What?” Ash laughed again at the shock in Andy's voice.

Ash pushed in closer, so close Andy could feel the heat radiating from his body, so close Andy had to hold his breath as the smell of vomit became unbearable, so close Andy could feel Ash humping very suggestively against Andy's thigh.

Andy pulled back a few steps out of Ash's reach. He liked Ash….hell, way more than liked him. But Ash was high on cold medicine and whiskey and going along with anything he had to say now would just be wrong. Besides it was just the Robitussin talking.

“Ash get undressed.”

“Yes sir, you're bossy ….I like that.”

Ash started to teasingly pull his puke covered jeans down in what he evidently thought was a sexy manner…(in fact it was quite pitiful).

Ash was forced to stop mid undressing as a violent coughing fit started and he wound up bent over red in the face as he gasped  for breath.

The first thing out of his mouth was “ I need more Robitussin.”

“Fuck no, you don't.”

“My throat is sore, and I'm congested and--”

Andy cut him off. “And you puked everywhere including on me.”

Ash looked slightly chastened at that. And tugged his jeans and boxers down until he was standing there perfectly nude.

Andy started to turn away until he noticed Ash was staring in his direction. “What now?” Andy glanced behind him and saw nothing to warrant Ash's staring.

Andy turned back around and nearly jumped out his skin. Ash had moved until they were less than a foot apart and was staring at him. Before Andy could figure out what to do Ash had leaned out and licked Andy's nose.

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Andy stepped well out of Ash's reach and continued. “Why would you fucking do that? You goddamn weirdo.”

 Being licked when least expecting it was bad enough but when the person doing it had breath that smelled of bile and rotten whiskey it was worse.

Ash's breath was making Andy want to puke. Andy held his breath as he took a step  backwards. “You had chocolate.”

“What???” Andy was seriously thinking Ash was losing it.

“On your nose.” Ash frowned. “But it didn't taste like chocolate.”

“Probably because it fucking wasn't Ash. Jesus Christ! “ Andy shook his head exasperatedly.

Ash just stared at him blankly for a moment before saying “Oh”. He gave a shiver and rubbed his arms. “I'm cold.” Next moment it was followed by a whine that Andy was definitely going to tease Ash about when he was well. “I wanna go to sleep.”

“And I want you to stop smelling like puke. So shower then bed.”

Ash looked like he was going to argue more. Andy shut him down , the threat was only half a joke. “If you try to sleep like this, you're going to wake up to me dumping a bucket of water on you.”

Ash made a sound that could only be described as a whine and grumbled. “Fuck you.”

 Andy ignored that comment and turned to leave the bathroom. I'll grab some clothes and turn the heat on.”

Ash didn't respond but Andy heard the shower turn on. Satisfied he left. He found a T-shirt and clean boxers for Ash and then went to turn on the heat.

It was California and so heat was usually not needed even in winter, but tonight was cold. Really cold by L.A. standards.

 Andy tried to turn the furnace on but nothing happened. He checked the circuit breaker and looked at the furnace and from the little he knew nothing appeared wrong. Still it wasn't working.

He returned to the bathroom and started to say “something's wrong with that--” he stopped because even though the shower was on Ash wasn't in it, instead he was completely dry like he hadn't bothered to shower and still had flecks of vomit in his hair that didn't leave any doubt.

He was sitting on the closed toilet seat head leaned back with bottles of cold medicines on the counter, the medicine cabinet open, and a bottle of pepto-bismol in his hand. Andy cursed under his breath for not thinking to confiscate Ashley's med stash.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Ash stopped sipping for a moment and tiredly said. “ Drinking this” he held up the bottle of pink liquid. Andy ground his teeth and snatched up the two bottles on the counter. One was a freshly opened Robitussin missing about a quarter of its contents , the other was expired liquid sudafed.

Andy sat the bottles down trying to keep how pissed off he was out his voice. “Ash did you drink these?”

Ash nodded. Not stopping his sipping of pepto-bismol to speak.

Andy snapped at Ash's casualness at overdosing himself on meds. “What is your problem. You just drank probably 5x the recommended for Robitussin, this sudafed is expired and your chugging pepto like its--”

Ash cut him off his expression pained. “Can you stop yelling?”

“No I can't. You're being irresponsible . Why did you do this and--”

“I hate being sick.”. Ash set the bottle of pepto-bismol down and took a long draw of breath before adding in a tenuous voice. “I never get sick, and this sucks. I just want to get well now.”

Andy frowned thinking. Now that he actually stopped to consider, he couldn't remember Ash _ever_  being sick. He might get a hangover, or something really small but an actual full blown illness never seemed to touch him.

Andy's expression softened as he took in just how pitiful Ash looked staring at him with unfocused eyes.

He changed tactics. “five minutes in the shower then you can sleep. When you wake up you'll feel better.”

Ash shook his head. “I want to sleep now”

“You're covered in vomit.”

Ash paused like he was processing that than said “You are too.”

“Yeah well, I'll shower later.”

Ash appeared to be on the fence but closer to acquiescing than not. He turned toward the shower than turned back with a mischievous look on his face. “Come in with me.”

“What?” Andy felt his whole face turn red as he tried to sort through all the possible reasons Ash might have said that.

Ash laughed ,as Andy blushed, then turned back towards the shower. Andy let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he realised Ash had been joking.

“I'll set your clothes and towel here.” Andy called out to Ash over the sound of running water. Ash who was in the shower didn't respond. Instead the sound of something crashing to the shower floor rang out.

.

“Ash? Ash you okay?”

Ashley still didn't reply and after a moment's hesitation Andy peeked in the shower to find Ash leaning against the shower wall with his legs trembling. His face was pale again and drips of water made his still dirty hair cling to his face. A bottle of body wash was lying on the shower floor, it's contents slowly washing down the drain.

Ash wasn't getting very clean and as Andy watched him he murmured “I feel dizzy.”

Andy bit his lip. Ash was dirty, sick as hell, and obviously not in any position to clean all the filth off.  Andy was just as well covered in puke. _It would totally not be weird if he showered with Ash._

Or so he tried to convince himself.

“You okay if I come in?” Andy called out feeling weird about the whole thing.

Ash nodded and looked a little perked up at the idea (something Andy tried not to notice).

Quickly he stripped his clothes and joined Ash in the hot water.

Ash looked back as Andy stepped in. He raised an eyebrow and tried to say suggestively “I knew you couldn't resist me.” The effect was mostly ruined by Ash coughing immediately after and generally looking like crap.

He shivered even though the water was warm, Andy reached past Ash turning it up and then set to washing himself.

It felt amazing to get clean. By the time he had rinsed the last of the shampoo out his hair a few minutes had passed and Ash hadn't made more than a half hearted attempt to splash body wash on his arms. Now he was shivering and huddled under the hot spray looking miserable. He was also back to complaining.

“I'm cold. It's freezing.”

The water was close to boiling but Andy didn't argue. Ash turned toward him, leaning against Andy, not caring their naked bodies were touching in a way, entirely too close for just friends.  Andy felt his groin tighten and turned slightly away hoping Ash was too high to notice Andy growing harder as every moment passed.

Ash clung to him and Andy had to do his best to remember that Ash was only playing around because he was high and miserable and not because he actually thought of him as more than his best friend. To take his mind off Ash and his body from reacting anymore and gently pushed Ash away and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

It was strangely intimate and yet not as Ash relaxed under Andy's hands and Andy rubbed shampoo through Ash dirty black strands. He let Ash's hair rinse , then poured some body wash on a washcloth and tried to hand it to Ash. Ash didn't make a move to grab it so Andy sighed deeply and started washing off Ash's arms and chest.

Ash leaned on him more and gave a low groan.  “I'm really dizzy.” Then coughed violently.

Andy frowned wondering was Ash overdosed on all the meds he had taking, and would he need poison control...Or maybe a hospital.

Before he could decide Ash had pulled away from him and taken a step forward. He was wobbly and close to falling. Andy reached out to steady him but Ash pulled away.

He took a few stumbling steps , trying to get out the shower. His foot slipped on the body wash slick but Ash quickly righted himself.

“Where are you going?”

Ash didn't answer but instead started clumsily making his way towards the toilet. His wet feet slipped again and Andy stepped out the shower behind Ash. _The only way the night could get worse was Ash falling and giving himself a concussion on top of everything else._

Ash seemed desperate and mumbled something that sounded like “ 'm sick.”

Speaking was a bad idea. Ash immediately followed that by bending over at the waist and heaving. Andy who had been following behind slipped on the water and soap trailed by Ash and winded up falling forward. He tried to catch himself but instead fell face forward directly in front of Ash.

Andy’s face smacked into the floor and he felt a crack in his nose. His face was directly in a puddle of hot smelly stuff it took a  just moment for Andy to realise he'd landed face first in Ash's puke.

Before Andy could get up Ash vomited again, he tried to turn away but didn't manage in time. Andy felt the sensation of a hot torrent of liquid pour over his back and upper shoulders as Ash retched.

Andy raised himself to his knees, with blood trickling down his face from his nose and  puke on his face including his lips. Ash was staring at him with a look of horror and guilt on his face.

One hand held his stomach and Ash looked like he was going to apologise than threw up again. This time managing to turn away.

It was all too much. Kneeling there with chewed up orange chunks,Robitussin and whatever else Ash had taken dripping down Andy's cheeks made his stomach turn. That along with the blood trickling down his throat from his nose had him retching also.

Andy managed to stop after a few heaves. He looked up, to find Ash staring at him embarrassedly. He began apologizing “I’m sorry , I--” Ash reached out to pull him up, but Andy ignored the gesture and got to his feet on his own.

He started to the sink to wash his face off, trying to keep how pissed off he was from showing in his expression. He knew what had just happened wasn’t exactly Ash’s fault.

But it was also hard not to get upset when Ash decided to make bad decisions like eating a bunch of oranges with an upset stomach, or taking an ungodly amount of cold medicines even after being told not to.

Andy splashed some water on his face, rinsed out his mouth and heard Ash come up behind him. “Sorry-”

“Shut it Ash.” Andy snapped than immediately felt guilty. He straightened up (his face not entirely clean) and reached for tissue. Blood was still trickling down his throat and it wasn’t getting better if anything the nosebleed was getting worse.

Ash was standing there awkwardly still wet with water from the shower and (Andy tried not to notice) vomit which had splashed back on his legs.

Andy felt his anger ebbing. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault you have the flu.” He added. “Do you think you can finish showering and I’ll clean this up.” He gestured to the pukey mess in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Ash started to reply but then stopped as the faucet sputtered several times then died, the shower did the same thing.

Ash and Andy both stared at each for a few moments, than Andy reached for the faucet desperately turning it. A trickle of water came out then stopped.

At the same time Ash’s cellphone which was on the vanity counter beeping a notification. Ash grabbed it than muttered after a few seconds of reading “Huh.”

“What?” Andy asked. In reply Ash passed the phone to him.

Andy’s already bad night went from bad to worse as he read the automated text message Ash had been sent by the water department.

_Please be advised that at 7pm tonight, the water mains will be going under repair and water will not be available for approximately four  hours. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._

Andy checked the time on Ash’s phone 6:59. “Shit.” It was just like public utilities, to turn off something and then notify you after the fact. Normally it would have been a minor inconvenience, tonight, after being covered in puke and with blood drying on his face and chest it was the shittiest of circumstances.

The water had stopped trickling from the shower and faucet. Ash and Andy stared at each other. Andy was desperately trying to figure out what to do.

Andy turned back to the vanity, searching the drawer at the bottom for wet wipes or something he could use to wash his face off. As he bent over he heard Ash take a step closer than felt fingers running over his back and drifting down until a hand cupped his buttocks. Andy whipped around to find Ash watching him shamelessly.

“What are you doing?”

Ash didn’t bother to explain instead he giggled and draped his body against Andy heedless of the puke still on Andy’s chest.

Andy managed to partially extricate himself  and went towards the towel hanging on the shower rack. Wiping his face with a dry towel wasn’t very effective at getting clean but at least he didn’t have pieces of orange pulp stuck to his skin anymore. He swiped the dry towel over himself once more and than dropped it over the mess on the floor. Ash was still filthy, Andy was still filthy and there was no way Andy was going to bed like this or letting Ash for that matter.

“Do you have bottled water?” Andy asked Ash, (he had to ask twice because Ash was busy playing with Andy’s hair.

He didn’t even get words as an answer, instead Ash shrugged.

Andy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and tried again. “How about wet wipes? Ash, ..Ash! Focus ….shit, do you have wet wipes?”

Once again Ash shrugged. He pulled away from Andy and walked toward the bathroom door. “I’m sleepy.”

“You’re dirty, you’re not sleeping like this.”

Ash gave him a look that would have been sly except his eyes were dopey with cold medicine induced tiredness and he just looked half confused, half very high. “There’s no water.”

“I don’t care, if I I have to wipe you off with bleach wipes, you’re getting clean.”

“Don’ have bleach wipes.” Ash mumbled through a yawn. He ran a hand through his hair and said “Hav’ a hot tub.” He yawned again,  and changed direction as he stepped out into the hall. Andy followed quickly behind.

“Where are you going?”

“Hot tub.”

Andy couldn’t imagine much worse than sitting in a hot tub now, the water would just recirculate and they’d wind up in a smelly soup comprised of all the filth on their bodies. He told Ash as much and received a surprisingly coherent reply.

“We can clean off before.”

“With what?”

“Water .”

Andy was about to ask how, than remembered that the hot tub was probably filled water, and just had a cover over it.

It was as good an idea as any and much better than the alternative. Andy stopped Ash’s single minded journey towards the hot tub and endured his complaining alternating with whining to force him to at least wrap a towel around his naked waist before going outside. Andy grabbed towels to dry off aftewards, washcloths and shorts for them both the followed Ash.

Ash had pulled the cover off the tub and turned it on, the water was slowly warming up and bubbled merrily.

Ash unwrapped his towel and let it fall to the ground. (Andy silently thanked god there was a privacy fence behind Ash’s house.) Otherwise dick pics had a large likelihood of being splashed across the web by some oversharing fan or a creepy would be reporter.

Andy snatched Ash’s arm as the man started to step into the water without bothering to clean off. “Wipe off first.”

Ash shivered his teeth chattering. ‘I’m cold.” Andy was unsympathetic and dipped a towel in the water and passed it to Ash. Ash complained the whole time, but Andy ignored him and wiped off himself.

Ash stopped mid wipe and stared at him again, very obviously checking him out. Andy was grateful he could blame the blush on his cheeks from the cold.

“You’re hot.” Ash continued.

“No I'm cold.” Andy mumbled pretending he didn't understand what Ash was talking about.

Ash laughed. Once again Andy found himself bearing half of Ash's weight as Ash drunkenly hung off him.  

Ash was uncharacteristically touchy-feely. Usually when he got drunk he was more receptive to hugs and such, but this new level of almost constant contact was new. Andy attributed it to the Robitussin-high and tried to peel Ash off.

Ash resisted his efforts before reluctantly pulling away. Ash stared at him pouting with glassy eyes.

Andy watched him warily, wondering what Ash was planning (or more likely impulsively deciding to do). Andy blurted out “I’m really not wanting to get into a hot tub with you right now.”

“Come on…” Ash's whined. He added earnestly. “I'll stay like...Five feet away.”

Andy didn't bother to say anything else because Ash had started laughing raucously and than said in an almost sing song voice. “Two bros chilling in a hot tub 5 feet apart cuz they're not gay.”

“Okay that's it. We're going to bed.”

“It's cold.”

“You're high and I'm not dealing with this anymore.”

Andy turned to go only to have Ash grab his elbow stopping him. “What do you think I'm going to finger you under the water?”

Ash had a wicked look on his face that said the idea had just occurred to him and he would definitely do it. He moved closer his hand groping Andy's ass.

Ash continued. “It's not gay if you say no homo after.”

Andy exploded at that. He had had enough of Ash's oversexual, borderline homophobic comments. “What the fuck are you talking about. You're the one whose mind went _gay_ , talking about fingering me.”

“Touche” Ash leaned in close again, staring unnervingly into his eyes. “You're cuter when you're pissed. It makes your eyes bluer, like…”

Andy didn't even speak this time. Instead he turned around and walked away. Or at least tried to.

Ash came out behind him and started trying to turn him around. “Come on, I'm joking.”

Andy tried to pull away. Ash was insistent and Andy reluctantly turned around. “What?”

“You're hot.”

Andy blushed. Ash was just saying this because he was sick, in fact Andy could see from how glassy his eyes were that his fever had to be back. Plus his fingers were burning on Andy's arm.

“And you're feverish.”

Ash thought about that then giggled. “So I'm hot too.”

Andy ground his teeth. There was no reasoning with Ash. “No, you're sick.”

Ash ignored that. “Let soak for a little bit.”

“No,last thing you need is more heat.”

“Please?”

“What is so important, that you want me to get in the water with you?”

Ash raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Andy didn't like the  suggestive look Ash had given and turned to walk away again. Before he could, Ash pushed him.  Andy toppled backwards into the water, sucking in a mouthful before he scrabbled his way to the surface. He didn't get a chance to catch his breath because Ash chose that moment to join him in the hot tub, and climbed in sitting practically on Andy's lap.

Andy didn't have the heart to push him off or be too mad as Ash settled against his chest , laid his head on Andy's shoulder, and tiredly nuzzled against his neck.

“I hate you.” Andy muttered , sneezing as water trickled from his nose.

Ash didn't look up as he answered back. “Liar.” Ash cuddled against him, and Andy tried not to think about how awkward this whole situation was.

They had been sitting there for only a few minutes when Andy felt Ash's lips on his neck. Andy tried to ignore the tingle of desire that went through him but was unsuccessful as Ash kissed him again.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you.”

Ash didn't stop, and this time sucked for a moment causing Andy to involuntarily moan. It took all of Andy's willpower to pull away and say. “Ash? I don't think we should do this.”

“Why?”

“You're sick, you're feverish, you're--"

“I'm fine.” Ash kissed him again and Andy once again pulled away.

“Ash, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you.” Ash paused and Andy could see he was listening. “You're so out of it you're not making good decisions. And I think you probably do want to make out _now._..But you're going to hate me in the morning if I let you do this.”

Ash's face notably sobered at that. Than he said quite seriously absently brushing a strand of wet hair from Andy's face. “What makes you think I didn't plan this.”

Andy rolled his eyes. “If you planned puking on me and that whole no water thing to get us in a hot tub together I'm going to kill you.”

“Well,not that part but that shower together was going to be ...fun.” Andy blushed as he felt Ash's hand drift down his fingers playing over his chest and making Andy's groin tighten.

“I’m never going to trust you again.” Andy said mock upset.

“Can't help it that all of us aren't masterminds of grand schemes leading to hot make out sessions”

Andy didn't get a chance to reply as Ash kissed him again,this time on the mouth. Ash's tongue twined against his. Ash was a great kisser (as Andy had suspected) but the taste in Ash's mouth had Andy wrinkling his nose and pulling away.

“What?” Ash wrinkled his forehead looking worried.

“Ash, no offense but your mouth taste like puke.”

“Oh.” Ash appeared to be thinking then abruptly dipped down sucking in a mouthful of water from the hot tub.

Andy exasperatedly ran a hand over his face as Ash swished the water back and forth in his mouth before spitting it over the side of the tub.

“This water is filled with germs, you're going to get sick.”

“'m already sick.” Ash leaned in kissing him again. His mouth still tasted vaguely off but more like stale water than puke, plus Andy was too happy to be kissing Ash to be bothered further.

Xxxx~xxxX

Ash's heart was pounding in his chest and his head felt dizzy. He couldn't tell if it was from the flu or from kissing Andy. His nose was clogged and since his mouth was currently occupied breathing was a problem.

He was also really,really, hot. Andy was  getting into it and Ash groaned as Andy licked his collarbone before starting down his chest. Ash's head was swirling. He sucked in a breath of air and shook his head trying to clear it. He wasn't successful. Ash was once again distracted from his discomfort as Andy reached his nipples and his mouth lingered there sucking and nipping at them.

Ash reached a hand down to touch himself and his hand accidentally brushed against Andy's groin instead. Andy's shuddered at the contact, before giving a low moan of pleasure. Emboldened Ash stroked Andy enjoying the way Andy had straightened up leaning in close his eyes half closed. Andy had one hand around Ash's back , the fingers gripped his skin tightly.

Andy's other hand slid down between them and Ash gasped as Andy's hand wrapped along Ash's length.

Ash tilted forward resting his head on Andy's shoulder. His head was swimming now, his skin was burning and even Andy's hand touching him wasn't enough to make him feel better.

Even his stomach was upset again. He thought about saying something but didn't want to spoil the moment. Everything was growing dark and Andy's ragged breaths was fading out. Ash closed his eyes, as everything grew tiny.

Xxxx~xxxX

Andy immediately knew something was wrong as Ash grew slack against him. “Ash? Ash?”.

Ash didn't respond. Instead slumped bonelessly toward the water when Andy tried to move him off.

“Shit.”

Andy swore as he tried to maneuver Ash out the tub. He was  breathing but his skin was burning up and flushed. Andy finally managed to half drag-half slide Ash out the pool and was rewarded with Ash's eyelids fluttering.

Andy crouched down by him, lightly slapping Ash's face to wake him up. “Ash? Come on wake up. Ash!”

Ash groaned and his eyes blinked open. He stared confusedly around before launching into a coughing fit. When he had managed to stop, he asked hoarsely. “What happened?”

“You passed out.”

“I'm cold.” Ash moaned, shivering hard.

“You have a fever.”

Ash ignored him and shakily rose to his feet. He swayed as he got there, and Andy caught him as he would have fell again.

Ash gagged and Andy warily dodged out the way. It was just a dry heave though. Ash mumbled “ ‘ dizzy, my stomach.” He shivered again, then took a step forward like he was going back in the hot tub. Andy caught his elbow pulling on a pair of shorts he had left outside the tub before wrapping a towel around Ash's waist.

“C-c-cold.” Ash's teeth chattered and he tried to weakly push Andy away as he was steered back towards the house but after a second he gave in. He clutched at Andy as they walked, his steps were wobbly and his skin radiated heat like a furnace.

Halfway to the bedroom Ash refused to walk. Rather than argue Andy left him in the living room laid across the couch and grabbed a shirt and shorts from the bedroom. He quickly made a trip to the kitchen and bathroom before going back to Ash.

Ash's eyes were closed and Andy worried for a moment Ash had passed out again. As Andy walked closer Ash's eyes opened, and he mumbled. “I don't feel good.”

The severe understatement of Ash's comment had Andy laughing. Ash frowned staring at Andy, before saying with a hint of hurt in his voice. “I'm serious.”

Andy managed to stop laughing and smoothed his face into what he hoped was a concerned look as he said. “I know.” He helped Ash dress in the clothes then laid out the food and medications he had brought.

Andy grabbed the thermometer and poked it under Ash's tongue. He ignored Ash's irritation as he removed it and read the display. 103.2. Yep, Ash needed meds and fluids.

He needed to make sure Ash could keep it down though. Andy grabbed the soda he had brought and opened it.

At the snap of the ginger ale can Ash looked up warily, a look of nausea passed his face as Andy shook a few crackers from their sleeve.

“You didn't have saltines so I got these.”

“I don't want ginger ale.”

“It'll settle your stomach.”

“I'm not eating those crackers or drinking anything...I'll puke.”

Andy shrugged knowing it was likely but he didn't have many options. “If you can't keep anything down we're going to the hospital.”

“I'm not.”

“Drink the soda Ash.”

“But I don't like ginger ale.”

“Tough shit, drink it now or we're going to the ER.”

“You can't make me.”

“Watch me.” Andy glared at Ash, who defiantly stared back before reaching out and grabbing the can of soda. He maintained eye contact the whole time as he took a small sip before setting the can down.

He swallowed convulsively afterwards but when a few seconds had passed Andy grabbed the can and forced it back into Ash's hand. “Drink some more.”

Ash started to complain but Andy cut him off, totally out of patience “Drink the fucking soda , or we're going to the hospital where I swear to god I hope they stick you with the biggest fucking needles. Jesus Christ, All you ever do is fucking complain.”

Ash went pale at Andy's outburst, and didn't argue further. Instead he drank the soda, this time almost gulping it down. Andy sighed and tugged the can away. “Little sips or you're going to puke.”

Andy turned away as Ash went back to drinking and started to open a bottle of water he had brought. He turned back, about to swap out the soda and his hand faltered as he noticed Ash was crying. “What?” Andy immediately felt guilty for yelling.

“I'm sorry for ruining your night.” Ash was still crying.

Andy didn't know what to say but Ash wasn't done.

“I just feel so bad and you keep dealing with me and I'm annoying and--” Ash broke off sobbing harshly now.

Andy mentally rolled his eyes knowing it was the fever talking but that sentiment changed as Ash mumbled.

“I usually take care of everyone else.”

Now it all made a little more sense. Ash's desperate attempts to get well, his reluctance at admitting he was sick in the first place and trying to play off like he felt better than he did. Ash usually never got sick and it was true, he liked to have everything under control.

Being so sick he was having to rely on someone else was probably driving him crazy.

Andy thought about lying but knew Ash would see through it so he settled for the truth.

“You're sick, and you're annoying as hell when you don't feel well, and you're super frustrating...But I don't mind helping you out. And it wasn't all bad.”

Ash looked skeptical. “Like what?”

“Well,” Andy hesitated wondering did he dare mention what had happened outside. He blurted out. “You're a great kisser, and I've been wanting to kiss you for years. It was amazing…”

“Right until I passed out.”

Andy laughed, “yeah until that. You freaked me out a little.” Ash had stopped crying and Andy leaned forward torn between thumbing a tear off Ash's cheek and going to kiss him. Ash surprised him by closing the distance.

Their lips met in a kiss. When they broke apart Ash was grinning and Andy had a smile on his lips and felt slightly out of breath.

“So am I a great kisser or am I fucking awesome.”

“You're really humble too.” Andy laughed. He held out the bottle of water and some crackers. “Now come on, we need to get you rehydrated than bed.” Ash complained but took the crackers and water Andy was holding out. Getting him to swallow motrin was more of a battle but 10 minutes later Andy managed to get Ash bundled off to bed.

He laid a towel over Ash's pillow and set a garbage can near his bed (both precautions in case Ash's puked). Andy turned to leave but Ash grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Stay.”

“I’m tired Ash, I'll check on you in the night, but I just want to sleep for a few hours.” he gently disentangled his arm from Ash knowing this was all because Ash was sick, and trying not to get too attached. Andy would have to play this off in the morning and it would be a lot easier to act like he had only kissed Ash because it was easier than arguing with him while he was delirious, if he wasn't sleeping in the same bed as him come morning.

“Please?”

Andy swallowed. Trying not to look at how Ash's glassy eyes were pleading with him. It didn't matter. He wanted to anyway. Andy wanted to pretend tonight was for real and Ash wouldn't laugh about it in the morning and things go back to normal.”Okay.”

He climbed in, laying next to Ash. He laid their stiffly only to start as Ash rolled over and draped an arm around him. “Love you.” Ash whispered as he snuggled against Andy.

“Night.” Andy replied in response pretending he hadn't heard. Within minutes Ash had fallen asleep.

 Andy listened to Ash's slow breaths wishing the night would last and tomorrow wouldn't come.

 


End file.
